1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a leaf-like shaft of a hip-joint prosthesis for anchoring in the femur, with a femur-anchoring section and a prosthesis neck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Profiled shafts of this kind are generally known. As only a few examples in this regard reference is made to the patents EP 0 427 902 B1 or EP 0 244 610 B1 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,035.
As a rule the anchoring section of a shaft of the kind in question here is constructed with smooth surfaces. In EP 0 427 902 B1 it is proposed to construct one section of the shaft with contact surfaces provided with saw teeth. This measure is intended to improve fusion of the shaft to the bony substance.
It is disclosed in the patent CH-A 642 252 that the anterior and posterior leaf surfaces of the leaf part of a shaft are provided with groove-like indentations. However, bone tissue grows poorly into these. The tissue that fills up these indentations is generally a connective tissue with only slight stability.